User blog:Lyndongwapo/Queal, the Libra
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Melee |health = 60 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 405 (+68) |damage= 62.35 (+3.10) |range = 150 |armor = 27.45 (+3.05) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.644 (+0.310%) |healthregen = 7.35 (+0.45) |speed = 345 }} Queal is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Queal is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Libra, Stellar Champion no. 005. Abilities : Xi will attack nearby enemy units prior to Queal's target. Xi will gain a Hitpoint Bar representation (but it is unkillable) which 50% of damage it take will directed to Queal. The damage and attack speed of Xi will increase in every second inside the battle. * : Yu will attack nearby enemy units prior to enemy champion who target Queal. Yu will gain a Hitpoint Bar representation (but itis unkillable) which 35% of damage is directed to Queal. Yu's target reduce thier damage output. Yu's behaviour of strike always target in front of unit this is good for blocking colliding skillshots. Pet Speed: 400 units per second |leveling= }} 0.650 (+3.5% x lvl) }} 45 (+5 x lvl) }} }} 20 (+5x lvl) }} }} }} Queal command Yu to reveal the target area ~550 unit diameter AOE then Xi tracks the enemy champions for 3 seconds that caught in revealed area which units leaves a Footstep Marks in the ground. Stepping in the Footstep Ground Mark excites Queal which grants her a 250% super boost of speed then uncontrollably follow the track then strikes the target dealing physical damage on reaching. Flash, Dash and Blinking cause to break the Footstep mark sending Queal at the end of mark but still keep the unit on track. Cannot use the effect of Footstep Mark while mounted or lifted up. }} Xi taunt to target unit at ~600 cast range then Xi powered up his damage, bleeding and slows the target in over 2 second per Xi's attack. Lasts in over 4 seconds. Bleed damage does not resets it stack on its own tick of time. }} Yu taunt to target unit at ~600 cast range then Yu blinds the target in over 2 seconds misses all thier apply on hit attacks. |leveling= |range= 1000 units |cost= No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= seconds }} }} Mounts to Xi then grant them bonus 25% movement speed that increases amount per second. While mounting Queal can attack and on the fourth attack Xi will bite the target instead dealing bonus physical damage that scales to thier maximum health. Unmounts to Xi by dashing in the direction in where her cursor is located while Xi left behind but it will run back to Queal after perform. While dashing first unit it hit will deal basic attack then stun the target. Cannot Cast Mount: Xi if Xi is not beside Queal or while lifted by Yu. Second Cast dash can only be casted after gaining Skill Points. |leveling= plus |range= 450 units |cost= No |costtype=Cost |cooldown= 8 seconds }} }} Yu carry Queal then lift up above the ground this makes Queal untargetable for 1 second. After 1 second, they slowly descend making Queal can attack again. While above ground, it can reduce incoming damage, avoid unit and Wall collision but they are slowed by 15%. Cast off to Yu or by dashing toward unit (when mouse hovered above the unit) leaving Yu behind but fly back to Queal after perform. This Dash can reset counter attack timer then increase Queal attack speed in over 3 seconds. Cannot Cast Lift: Yu if Yu is not beside Queal or while mounting to Xi. Second Cast dash can only be casted after gaining Skill Points. |leveling= |range=550 units |cost= No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= 8 seconds }} }} Killing an enemy champion will reduce this skill's cooldown by 50%. A powerful Magic only a stellar Libra can muster. On active to the target unit, after a 1 second delay, thier percentage of Health is distributed Equally. This skill does not deal physical nor magic damage. If Queal dies while spell is winding up for 1 second, the effect ends up then put the skill's cooldown into half. For example: Target unit has ~60% maximum health then Queal has ~20% maximum health, this will add up becomes ~80% then halved into two so both Target unit and Queal gain ~40% present maximum health. |range= 350 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} }} Lore Queal is a huntress together with her pets. No story just hero concept... Description Queal is a libra the scale. But as you can read a scale cannot literally found in her abilities. Her two pets is the representation of scale's arm. This two pet needs equal love from thier owner, but as Queal focus to one pet the other one gets jealous and makes it temper. So there is a temper scale below from her Health Bar as substitution from Source Bar (manaless champion). Queal is a huntress that uses two knife, her hair is ponytailed in each side, and overall his costume format is symmetrical showing a sign of Scale. Category:Custom champions